Vampire
VampiresThe World of Van Helsing (also known as feeders) are a species of night-dwelling creatures introduced during season one of Syfy's Van Helsing. History Vampires have lived among humans for centuries, surviving in the shadows and masking their presence from humanity as a means to live free of persecution. Until recently, humans remained unaware of their existence outside of myths and ancient folklore. Vampires are incapable of bearing children. According to Rebecca, they are only able to give centuries of life, not create it. Transition When a human is bitten by a vampire, their transformation occurs rapidly. When Doc's arm was bitten, it took about a minute for the infection to take root, leaving her no time to cut the limb off. As she began to mutate, her flesh began to turn grey and purple veins appeared across her skin. What little time she had left was spent being tied down by Axel, who finished securing her just seconds before the transformation completed. Classes Ferals: This specific class of vampires resort to drinking animal blood to survive. Their non-human diet imbues them with traits from the animals they feed upon, such as fangs, claws and several other physical and behavioral adaptations. Because this class of vampire is so animal-like, they are incapable of speaking; their only form of communication is through coordination with other ferals in a pack mentality. Julius' Brood: These baseline vampires are specifically known for following a powerful vampire known as Julius. They are visibly more human than feral vampires, capable of speech communication and possessing no animalistic traits. Under Julius' command, these vampires are groomed to be tribal warriors, covering themselves in warpaint and blood before battle. Dmitri's Vampires: These comprise the vampires who aligned with Dmitri, an ancient who has lived for at least 300 years. Compared to all the other vampires, they have the most human-like appearance - they wear clothes that follow today's fashion and adapt behaviors suited to modern society in order to avoid the notice of humans. Dmitri and Rebecca have used these vampires to isolate and marginalize human communities, as well as run a blood farm that keeps them all well-fed. They have also put effort into running pollution factories in order to keep the skies dark. Factions The existing number and diversity of vampire factions are currently unknown, but so far, they are known to be local to the Pacific Northwest area. Strengths *'Accelerated Healing:' *'Advanced Speed:' *'Advanced Strength:' *'Longevity:' Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' This is the ideal way to ensure a vampire's death. However, it is difficult and dangerous to do, since it usually involves close-combat fighting and vampires have incredible reflexes and speed. *'Heart Destruction:' This is the most relied-upon tactic, as it typically guarantees a long-distance assault. An automatic rifle or shotgun is ideal for this to work. *'Massive Blood Loss:' Vampires are capable of exsanguination; however, this is difficult to achieve due to their accelerated healing ability. *'Sunlight/UV light:' UV rays are their primary source of weakness. Before the Rising, vampires were incapable of stepping outside in broad daylight, as the ultraviolet radiation would cause their flesh to combust. Axel Miller and his fellow Marines fortified the hospital with UV lamps to deter vampires from reaching their camp. *'Vanessa Van Helsing's Bite:' Being bitten by Vanessa Van Helsing is a sure way to incapacitate a vampire. It may revert a vampire to their human state. *'Vanessa Van Helsing's Blood:' Drinking Vanessa's blood is a sure way to incapacitate a vampire. It may kill them or revert them back to their human state. The result may vary depending on the type of vampire, but this has yet to be proven. Known Vampires *Dmitri *Rebecca *Julius *Antanasia *Mama *Scab *Gorman Jones † *Flesh (formerly) *Doc (formerly) *Susan (formerly) *Balthazar (formerly) † *Gustov *Bob (formerly) † Gallery References Category:Vampires